


Isabella Jones

by jennateewrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennateewrites/pseuds/jennateewrites
Summary: Twilight/Once Upon A Time Crossover. Bella/Baelfire “Neal Cassidy”. Contest Entry for Kittyinaz Once Upon A Time Contest. Bella Swan isn’t her real name. Her real name is Isabella Jones. She likes to be called Isa. She isn’t just a fragile human either. She is Killian Jones’ daughter. Ursula is her mother. When she meets back up with her father after the Cullen’s betrayal, and goes with him and the others to save Henry in Neverland, old feelings surface when she sees Baelfire, who is now known as Neal Cassidy for the first time in a long time. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.





	1. Summary & Disclaimer

**Fandom:** Twilight/Once Upon A Time

 **Pairing:** Bella/Baelfire "Neal Cassidy"

 **Summary:** Twilight/Once Upon A Time Crossover. Bella/Baelfire “Neal Cassidy”. Contest Entry for Kittyinaz Once Upon A Time Contest. Bella Swan isn’t her real name. Her real name is Isabella Jones. She likes to be called Isa. She isn’t just a fragile human either. She is Killian Jones’ daughter. Ursula is her mother. When she meets back up with her father after the Cullen’s betrayal, and goes with him and the others to save Henry in Neverland, old feelings surface when she sees Baelfire, who is now known as Neal Cassidy for the first time in a long time. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE

 **Beta Reader:** breathesgirl

***X***

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight or Once Upon A Time. Whew. The only thing I own is the idea behind this story. Everything else belongs to those who own the copyrights.**


	2. Isabella Jones

**A/N: This One shot was written for Kittyinaz Once Upon A Time Contest. Hope you like it!**

***X***

When Killian Jones and Rumpelstiltskin, who was now known as Mr. Gold, realized they had to go to Neverland in order to get Henry back, they both groaned. Neither of them wanted to go back there, but they knew they had to. Gold knew he shouldn’t go back there. His father, Pan, would be able to get to him: He'd get into his head. He told the group this, and they agreed that he would stay behind, Killian was taking them there on the Jolly Roger. Emma Swan was going. So was Graham, the Huntsman, Mary Margaret, and David Nolan-Snow White and Prince Charming- Emma’s parents.

“We need to wait for Isa to get here. She should be here within the hour,” Killian told them.

“Who’s Isa?” Emma asked warily.

“She’s my daughter’,” he said proudly. “She sent me a message a couple of days ago letting me know she is making her way back to me,” he replied. Then he went on to tell them that she had been curious about how ‘people in the real world’ lived, so he let her go live with a friend, where she was known as Bella Swan, but her real name was Isabella Jones. She was Killian’s and Ursula’s daughter. He also explained that she had her mother’s magic and that kept her from aging in the real world with the use of a spell and some herbs.

“Ursula?! Seriously?!” Emma exclaimed, disgusted.

“I was lonely and had a moment of weakness. Not one of my finest moments. At least Isa takes after me,” Killian defended himself with a smirk.

"Alright everyone, get ready and meet at the docks in an hour," Killian ordered.

Everyone dispersed to get ready to go.

***X***

An hour later, everyone was at the docks, talking, and waiting for Isa to show up when a water-resistant duffle bag flew out of the water and onto the dock at Killian’s feet. He smiled and stuck his hand out. Towards a young woman who was floating in the water. She grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up onto the dock. She pulled her tail out of the water so that it would dry and transform into legs. Because she escaped to the real world before the curse hit, she was able to keep her magic and her memories.

“A mermaid? Ursula isn’t a mermaid,” Emma commented.

“She was actually. She was a mermaid witch. When a guy broke her heart, she tapped into her dark side, became the evil sea creature thing that you know of," Isa explained as she took the towel Killian had been holding and dried off her legs, wrapping the towel around her waist since she was naked from the waist down, and stood up.

"Get on the ship and get cleaned up Isa. I'll explain what's going on after we leave," Killian told her.

"Ok, Daddy," she said, giving him a hug before she scooped up her duffle bag and got onto the ship.

***X***

A short while later they were on their way. When Isa emerged from below decks she was cleaned up and dressed in black leather tight pants, a dark maroon corset top, a long black leather trench coat, and black high heeled boots which ended just below the knee, and her long hair was down around her shoulders.

As she stalked across the deck and up the stairs to join her father, the resemblance between father and daughter was more noticeable than it had been on the dock. When she reached Killian, Isa turned to face everyone and they could see just who she took after more clearly.

They could see the two talking, and knew Killian was filling her in on everything that had happened so far: Emma walked up to them to help fill her in.Isa looked at the woman she knew her Father was interested in and nodded emphatically, “We will get your son back,” she said with determination.

"Thank you," Emma replied, a little dumbstruck. This young woman didn’t even know her, yet she was so determined to help her. Isa just gave her a knowing smile.

"Now, tell me what happened while you were with Charlie," Killian demanded. He had known something was wrong when she sent the message that she was coming home. He had also seen the stitches on her bicep. The others in the group joined them, wanting to know more about the girl.

Isa sighed, “After you sent me to live with Charlie, he thought that since I looked so young, it would be a good idea to send me to high school. He thought it would look odd if I wasn’t in school, and since he’s the Chief of Police, well...” she shrugged. “My first day at school is the first time I saw them, at lunch. They were cold ones," Isa started to explain, only for her father to hiss, and Emma to interrupt.

"What are cold ones?" Emma asked.

“They are vampires. I’ll explain the differences between them and the vampires you know of later,” Isa replied.

“There were five of them in school. However, there were 7 of them in the coven, or ‘family’ as they liked to call themselves. Rosalie and Emmett were a mated couple. Alice and Jasper were a mated couple. Edward was the only single one in the group. Then there was Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and his wife Esme. I knew what they were but they had golden eyes which I have never seen before so I was intrigued….” Isa went on to tell them how she met the Cullens and that she and Edward had started dating. She told them about the incident with James, which pissed her father off as she showed him the scar on her wrist. Then she told him about the birthday party she didn’t want to have that they forced her into. “I never told Edward the truth about me, something always held me back. Three days after my party, Edward wanted me to take a walk with him in the woods. When we got out there, he told me that he and his family were leaving. That I was just a pet, a distraction until they moved on. Then he left me there. Alone.” By now Isa was crying. Killian pulled his daughter to him and hugged her with one arm as he steered the ship with the other hand. Killian was damn near shaking with rage, even as he held his daughter close to him. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to calm down. He needed to be calm in order to help his daughter through this. Once he was calm enough, he opened his eyes and looked down at his daughter. He knew exactly what would cheer her up.

“Hey,” he nudged her gently.

She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes.

“Do you want to steer for a little while?” He asked her with a small smirk.

Her eyes lit up excitedly as she smiled. “Really?!” She squealed, causing the others to wince at the high pitch.

Killian chuckled. “Go ahead, love,” and he nudged her towards the wheel.

She grinned and switched positions with her Father, clearly pleased with the task.

Emma smiled at the scene. _Maybe Killian isn’t so bad_ , she thought.

Killian looked at the rest of the group, “I taught her how to navigate the waters and steer the ship when she was still pretty little. She loved it. She dreamed of being a pirate Captain someday, hoping I’d pass the Jolly Roger on to her if and when I can no longer be a Captain.”

"I still want to," Isa replied with a grin, making her father chuckle.

“Would your crew listen to her?” David asked.

“Yes, they would. She’s had the whole crew wrapped around her finger since she was a baby. Plus she will make a great Captain someday,” Killian answered with a smile.

“What about a husband? Surely, they wouldn’t approve of her going gallivanting off on a pirate ship,” Mary Margaret said.

Isa gave her a glare. “Any husband of mine will simply have to understand that the sea runs through my veins from both of my parents. This is where I belong,” she said emphatically as she waved her hand around them to indicate the water and the ship they were sailing on.

David shook his head at his love, she was still stuck in her ways. He was at least trying to change his own way of thinking to fit in with the times. Emma could understand where Isa was coming from.

“What does Ariel think of you? You know, because of who your mother is,” Emma asked.

Isa looked at her and could see that she was genuinely curious.

"Ariel has no hard feelings toward me. She knows I'm not like my mother in that sense. I do have my mother's powers, but I haven't tapped into my dark side. The reason they hate each other so much is that the guy that my mother fell in love with was actually a merman, Ariel’s father. My mother took her anger out on Ariel,” Isa replied.

Everyone except Killian and his crew was in shock.

Isa nodded at them. "My mother fell in love with Ariel's father. Ariel's father gave her empty promises and false hope while he fell in love with Ariel's mother. My mother became angry and bitter and vowed to get revenge. She tapped into her dark side, thus becoming the octopus thing.”

“Wow…When did you sleep with her, Killian?” Emma asked.

“Around the time Ursula turned Ariel human and mute. When Ursula stole Ariel’s voice, turned herself human and tried to charm Eric.” Killian explained. “Like I said, not one of my prouder moments.”

They settled into different conversations after that, enjoying the ride. Isa loved navigating the ship. When she got tired her father took over so she went below deck to get some sleep.

She woke up later to her father shaking her gently. “We’re here, baby girl.” Isa yawned and nodded as she sat up.

***X***

They all walked off the ship and looked at Isa when they heard her sharp gasp as she set foot on the land. They knew it was something magical.

She looked at her father. “Pan already knows we’re here. I have no doubt Felix is already lurking around.”

He nodded at her before looking at the group. “He will try to play with your mind. He loves games, especially mind games. Be ready for anything. Felix is his second in command, and will do the same.”

They entered the woods and started to look for Pan's camp. They trudged through the woods for a long while before Felix popped up in front of them. "Isa, it's been a long time. Pan will be happy to have you back," he smirked.

Isa schooled her face, not wanting to show her emotions. “I’m not back for him. I was never his. Where is the boy, Felix?” She asked.

“What boy?” He asked in return with the same smirk.

“You know what boy. Henry. The truest believer. You don’t think I know what Pan wants him for?” Isa hissed.

Felix frowned. He had forgotten that Isa had never lost her magic. She was powerful, and if Pan and the Lost Boys weren’t careful she could be their downfall.

“You might be able to work out a deal with Pan for the boy. You for him. We all know how he feels about you. You’ll never have who you truly want. He’ll never love you. Pan does.” Felix told her gleefully.

Isa scoffed. “He doesn’t love me. He just wants his bed warmed.”

Killian growled at that, making Felix grin.

“Ohh, Daddy doesn’t know what his little angel did while she was here does he?” Felix taunted.

“I know everything she did. It wasn’t one of her finest moments,” Killian growled.

Felix shook his head. "You won't get that boy back. Maybe not even with a deal. Pan needs him."

“Give me my son!” Emma yelled, trying to charge at him. Isa caught her around the waist and gently pushed her back into Graham, who wrapped his arms tightly around Emma and held her against him as she fought to get free. He whispered into her ear to get her to calm down.

Felix laughed “This is going to be so much fun,” he said before running off.

Isa walked up to Emma and cupped her face with her hands, making Emma look into her eyes. “I know you want your son back. We will get him back but I need you to be calm.”

Emma looked at her with tears in her eyes.

“Take deep breaths. Breathe with me,” Isa told her calmly as she breathed in and out, coaxing Emma to do the same.

Emma nodded and did as Isa asked, relaxing against Graham.

“Ok, we need to make camp for the night. It’s too dark to do anything now. We’ll resume at first light,” Killian ordered.

Isa used her magic to conjure some logs to sit on around the fire, as well as a fire pit and some food. She sat on the ground, leaning against her father’s side as they ate. She snuggled further into his side afterward as they all drifted to sleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Isa jerked awake after hearing Pan call her name. She was surprised she didn't wake her father up.

Pan grinned at her. "Hey, sexy. Good to have you back."

“I’m not back for you. I’m here for Henry,” she hissed quietly.

He chuckled. “I know, Felix told me. I just wanted to let you know that I left you a gift at the Echo Cave. Have fun getting it out.” He smirked as he disappeared.

The next morning, after everyone woke up Isa told them where they needed to go.

“Why do we have to go there? We should be looking for Henry,” Mary Margaret huffed.

“Because we don’t know what he left there. He loves to play mind games. We need to see what’s in there,” Killian replied. Isa had told him of Pan’s visit when he woke up.

They made it to the cave several hours later. When they walked in, they saw who was in the cage at the back of the cave.

"Bae!" Isa gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at the man: The man she'd loved since she was a teenager. The man that never gave her a chance. The one Felix had been talking about. Baelfire was in the cage.

His head snapped up when he heard his birth name. His own eyes went wide at seeing her. “Isa?” He asked in disbelief. “ What are you doing here?”

"I'm here to help find Henry, Bae," Isa answered him.

"I go by Neal now," he told her.

“How do we get Neal out of there? There’s no path to the cage, just a big empty dark hole,” Emma asked, concerned.

Killian and Isa both groaned and looked at each other. They both knew why Pan had done this. Isa would have to spill her secret about being in love with Baelfire, he wouldn’t return the feelings, and Pan would swoop in and find a way to try and convince her to stay and be with him.

"The path will conjure as we tell our secrets," Isa muttered irritably.

"I suppose I'll go first…" Killian sighed and took a step to the edge. "When Ursula first told me she was pregnant, I wasn't sure I wanted a child. I was afraid a baby would tie me to land. But when Isa was born and I saw her, I knew it wasn't true." As he finished speaking, a piece of the path appeared. Isa was looking at her father with tears in her eyes.

He looked at her “I love you more than anything though baby girl. You are my world,” he reassured her. She nodded, knowing they would talk about it later.

After that, Graham took his turn, professing his love for Emma. Then Emma stepped forward, telling Neal that while she will always care for him, that their time had passed, she was in love with Graham now: He told her he understood. They only needed one more secret to open the door now. Isa sighed and stepped forward, grabbing onto the bars of the cage door. She looked down at her feet, before looking straight at Neal who was looking at her curiously.

"I've been in love with Neal since I was thirteen years old and first started noticing boys. No boy, or man, has ever made me feel like he does. When I'm with someone else, all I see is Neal's face,” Isa said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Neal gasped, looking at her with wide eyes.

The door clicked, and she pulled it open, stepping back to let him out. He stepped toward her and looked down at her. “All this time?” He asked quietly.

“All this time,” she answered, looking up at him with a smile.

He grinned and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her forward and planting his lips on hers. Isa gasped in shock before relaxing and deepening the kiss. When they pulled back, they both smiled. "We'll talk about this more when we get back to Storybrook, but you are mine Isa," Neal told her. She nodded with a smile.

Killian was grinning. He trusted Neal to take care of his little girl. Emma was glad Neal finally had someone else.

Neal wrapped his arm around her waist and walked over to the group with her, and they all left together.

Pan, who had been watching, growled dangerously: He would make them pay.

The group was walking away from the cave, they needed to figure out what to do next.

"We need to go to Neal's little shack that he has here," Isa said. Neal nodded in agreement.

“Why do we need to do that? We need to find Henry. Why do you keep putting that off?” Mary Margaret whined.

Isa glared at the woman, she was getting on her last nerve.

"We can't just traipse through the woods with no direction in mind, and no plan to find or get Henry out of here. Neal's shack is the only place on this island that I have spelled so Pan and his Lost Boys can't hear us," Isa bit out.

“She’s right,” Neal agreed with a nod and a smile for the woman he had loved just as fiercely, for just as long as she’d loved him

Emma and Killian nodded in understanding, "Lead the way," Emma said. Even though she was anxious to find Henry and go home to Storybrook, she could see the logic in making plans, and not going off half-cocked and getting themselves lost, or worse.

Neal removed his arm from Isa’s waist and took hold of her hand instead, tangling their fingers together. They led the group to Neal’s shack.

Once they were inside, Isa shut and locked and door magically. “No one can hear us now," she reassured everyone.

“There are various magical items in here,“ Neal said as everyone looked around, “some of which could be useful in rescuing Henry and getting out of here.”

"What's this?" Graham asked, picking up a wooden box.

"It's a magical box. It could trap Pan and his shadow inside. I can seal it after that. The only way to unseal it is if I die," Isa answered.

“Could we maybe trap him in it to get Henry back?” Emma asked.

“We could try. However, we’d still have to fight Felix and the other Lost Boys,” Neal answered.

"I can deal with Felix and the rest," Isa told them, sounding very sure of herself.

Killian and Neal were already shaking their heads in disapproval. They didn’t want her putting herself in that much danger.

“I’m the only one that can handle them all. You guys have to try to get Pan and his shadow in the box, and get Henry back to the ship,” Isa pointed out.

“So, here’s what we’ll do.” she continued, “I can put a shield dome over Pan’s campsite to keep it in place. Neal, Dad, and Emma try to get Pan and his shadow in the box. DO NOT lift the lid once he’s inside. Keep it closed, until I can seal it. Graham, David, and Mary Margaret get Henry and go back to the ship and wait for the rest of us. Take Henry below deck and keep him there. Until we leave it’ll be the safest place for him,” Isa explained.

“Why didn’t you just put your shield thing over his campsite in the first place? We could have had Henry already,” Mary Margaret complained.

“Because we didn’t have a plan. Did you plan on just walking into his campsite and telling him to give Henry back and expect him to listen?” Bella snapped angrily.

Mary Margaret looked down in embarrassment.

Everyone agreed, albeit reluctantly in Killian and Neal's cases since they didn’t like the fact Isa was putting herself in danger.

Emma took the box, while Neal packed a few things in a bag that he wanted to try and keep. Isa closed her eyes and concentrated, letting her magic help her sense where the campsite was. Once she had its location, she placed her shield dome around it. Neal stood behind her, close enough to be barely touching her, offering her support. Once she was done, she opened her eyes and they left to go to Pan’s campsite. They all wanted the charade to end, and Neal and Isa wanted to talk about their feelings for each other and finally be together, but they couldn’t do that until Pan was dealt with.

***X***

The next day, they put their plan into action. They were all getting frustrated: Their plan wasn't working out very well, they couldn't get Pan or his shadow into the box. Isa snarled and used her magic to push two of the Lost Boys who were holding Henry away from him. They flew backward into a tree, the impact broke their backs. She gently pushed Henry into Emma's arms.

"Go! All of you. Get to the ship, and get it off the land. I'll meet you there. I can swim to the ship. Pan can't touch you if you're not on land. Go!" Isa shouted at them as she fought the Lost Boys, Felix, and Pan who were trapped in her shield. Her group was able to leave though.

“Isa...," Neal began, not wanting to leave her.

“Go! I’ll be right behind you,” she yelled.

David grabbed Killian’s arm while Graham grabbed Neal’s and they dragged the two men out of the shield and to the ship.

Killian shook his head as he got the ship moving offshore, but he only went a few feet, just far enough that the ship’s hull wasn’t touching the shore or the sandy bottom of the lake.

“Why are you stopping? We need to get out of here,” Mary Margaret yelled at him.

“I’m not leaving my daughter behind. She will make it!” Killian snarled at her.

Mary Margaret huffed and stomped below deck to tend to Henry.

They waited for about an hour. Neal and Killian had just begun to make a plan to go look for Isa when they heard a shout from the water. "Daddy, send down a rope!"

They looked over the side and saw Isa floating beside the ship; she was holding a small boy on her back who looked to be about 5 years old. She had been beaten up, and was bruised and bloody: She looked like she was about to pass out.

Killian quickly grabbed a rope that was close by, handed one end to Neal and tossed the other end over the edge.

“Can you both climb up?” Killian shouted down to her.

He saw her shake her head. The little boy that was perched on her back answered for her after Neal and Killian saw her say something to him, “She says that she’s gonna tie us to the rope and you gotta pull us up!” The boy shouted.

“Ok!” Killian shouted back.

Once Isa tied the rope around her waist, she also tied it around the little boys. David, Graham, and Mary Margaret had come up from below deck to see what was going on, while Henry and Emma stayed below.

"We'll need your help pulling them up," Neal said to David and Graham. Both men grabbed onto the rope and got ready.

They were all ready when they heard the boy shout, “Ok, we’re ready. Pull!”

“Heave!” Neal shouted. All four men started pulling and soon had Isa and the boy on the ship. Killian and Neal quickly untied them both. Mary Margaret, ever the do-gooder and believer in doing things her way, the right way, tried to take the little boy away.

“No! I wanna stay with Miss Isa!” He shouted and struggled in her hold.

“Let him go! Now!” Isa demanded tiredly but managed to glare at the woman.

“You are in no shape to take care of him. Now or ever. You are Ursula’s daughter!” Mary Margaret snapped.

David looked at her in surprise. “Mary!”

“I’m not like my mother. If I can’t find his parents, I will raise this little boy as my own. He will stay with me while we look for his family though. Now let him go,” Isa growled with renewed energy.

Neal grabbed the boy from Mary Margaret, then let him go: He ran straight to Isa and knelt beside her. “What can I do to help Miss Isa?”

Isa gave Neal a look and he knew they would be discussing this shortly.

“Sweetheart, right now, I need you to go stay with Henry and Emma. Neal is going to take care of me. As soon as I rest and wake up we’ll spend some time together okay?” She told the little boy.

“Can I spend some time with Mr. Hook?” he asked with a little giggle.

Killian smiled at that.

“Of course you can,” Isa smiled.

“What’s your name, little man?” Killian asked as he knelt down so he didn’t tower over the child.

“I’m Robby,” he said a little shyly.

“How old are you Robby?” Killian asked as he gently touched Robby’s cheek then brushed a bit of hair off his forehead.

“Five,” He answered proudly.

“Alright Robby, why don’t I take you to Miss Emma and Henry. Miss Emma can help you clean up and get you something to eat, then maybe you can rest with Miss Isa or come spend time with me,” Killian said, steering Robby toward the lower deck stairs.

Isa gave Mary Margaret another glare before she laid her head back down, exhausted and sore. Neal picked her up in his arms and carried her downstairs where he bathed her, patched her up, and laid her on the bed in her room.

“Stay with me?” Isa asked tiredly.

Neal nodded and laid down next to her, gathering her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and gave a sigh of relief.

“So, you have a son now?” Neal asked with a small grin.

Isa chuckled, “I guess so if I can’t find his parents. He was just too cute. He begged me not to kill him and told me he didn’t like it in Neverland. I understand you already have one son, you may not want another.” Isa explained.

He shook his head, “It’s okay. I don’t mind. I’ll help you raise him right along with Henry if it comes to that.” She smiled and lifted her head up and kissed him. He kissed her back gently, keeping in mind her split lip and bruised face.

“So, you’ve loved me since you were 13?” He asked after their lips parted and she laid back down on his chest.

“Yes. You are my everything. You always have been,” Isa replied with a yawn.

“I feel the same. You are mine now, Isa,” Neal whispered.

Isa sighed in contentment and smiled, her eyes drooping as she fell asleep. He chuckled seeing that and kissed her head. “Get some sleep.”

She fell into a peaceful slumber. Peter Pan was dead, so were his Lost Boys. They got Henry back. Isa finally got the love of her life, and the Cullen’s were far from her mind.

***X***

**A/N: There MIGHT be a part 2 of this eventually. However, it’s not on the list as of now. So there might not be. I don’t know for sure. Anyway, Like it? Favorite it, Follow it, Comment on it!**


End file.
